Project Proposal
Extended Diploma in Creative Media Production & Technology Project proposal template ''' In producing the project proposal, and in preparing for the project realisation you should familiarise yourself with Units 13 and 14 of the qualification. In particular, you should understand the assessment and grading criteria which will be used to determine standards of achievement. Units 13 and 14 require you to produce a project proposal of about 500 words, excluding the project action plan and bibliography. Project proposals should not be so succinct that they do not address the requirements listed below, nor should they be excessively long and unfocused. Your project proposal should be sufficiently challenging to ensure you have the best possible chance of meeting the grading criteria. '''Your project proposal should include: · Centre name and number '' · ''Candidate name and number  · Project proposal title and date '' · ''Main area of activity/ pathway, e.g. film, TV, games design etc. The project proposal must be word processed and presented under the headings listed here: Section 1 - Rationale ' ''(Approximately 150 words) '' This section provides you with an opportunity to reflect on, review and summarise your progress and achievements through the first 12 units of the qualification. You should outline the knowledge, skills and understanding you have acquired. What you know now, and what it means to you, compared with what you knew and could do before you started the course, and how this has influenced your choice of discipline or disciplines and your project proposal. It also provides an opportunity for you to explain your reasons for choosing a particular discipline or disciplines and to outline both your immediate and longer-term aspirations. ' Section 2 – Project concept (Approximately 200 words) '' This section provides an opportunity for you to clearly explain the concept and aims of your project, production or performance and the research and ideas that will support its development. What you anticipate producing, the levels and types of resources that you will need and an indication of the form in which you will complete and present your final realisation within the allocated timescale. This might include an indication of when and how you will use studios, equipment and other resources, how you will make use of tutorial and peer feedback and where you will incorporate independent study. '''Section 3 - Evaluation ' (Approximately 150 words) '' This section provides an opportunity for you to explain how you will reflect on and evaluate your work, as both an ongoing activity and at the conclusion of your project. You should describe how you intend to record your decision-making and how you will document changes to your ideas as your work progresses. The evaluation should be referenced to your stated aims and be reflective and analytical rather than a description of actions completed. When working in collaboration with others you should comment on how this may impact either positively or negatively and steps you can take to minimise disruption in your own progress. '''Additional requirements, not included in the 500-word limit of the proposal: ' 'Project action plan and timetable: '''This section provides you with an opportunity to outline your planning and organisation over a period of weeks and the activities you will need to carry out in order to successfully complete your project in the agreed time frame. The more time and thought you give to planning your project, the more successful it is likely to be. It is important that you consider how you will balance ambition, time and realism in the realisation of the project. You should also include what you are going to do, how you will do it and by when. Remember to include: time spent sourcing materials and other resources to conduct research, seek feedback from tutors and peers, and identify when you will carry out independent study. '''Bibliography (Harvard Format): '''This section provides an opportunity to record the initial research sources, both primary and secondary, that you intend to use. Your sources of research should be as wide as possible and could include libraries, galleries, books, magazines, films, computer games, websites, blogs, social media, radio programmes, archive material etc. Where appropriate, you should use the Harvard system of referencing. The bibliography should be continuously updated as the project progresses. Creative Media Production & Technology Unit 13/14 Project Proposal ' ' ' ''' Category:FMP